Happy New Year '09!
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: A new year aproaching meaning the chance for a fresh start. Shane regrets his and Mitchie's break-up and invites her to his party to try and apologize to her. 'You're a part of me Mitch,' 'You're right...' Smitchie oneshot, Happy New Year guys!


**A/N: Hey guys! It's me back with another one shot, but this time to celebrate New Year! 2009 begins tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, or Disney, or the film.**

* * *

_Ten._

He sighed. _There's no way she's going to come, god Shane Grey just stop hoping, if she was coming you would have seen her already!_ He scolded himself. Here Shane Grey was at his own party looking for his ex girlfriend Mitchie Torres. The party had been going on for a few hours and the count down for the New Year was just beginning.

_Nine._

Shane Grey and Mitchie had broken up five months ago, Shane cruelly blaming it on her for distracting him and not being good enough for him, saying the relationship just wasn't going anywhere and wasn't what he needed, he just couldn't manage her quiet jealousy, her letting him get away with everything, saying he couldn't manage just being tied to just one girl.

He just hadn't bargained on her face, breaking with each word he had said, affecting his heart little by little and he wasn't aware of the pain he had inflicted on both of them until after she had gone. He hadn't realized that he really needed her and missed her until it was too late and he saw her a month later on a programme publisizing her newly signed record deal.

_Eight._

He sighed again, he was Shane Grey for crying out loud! No girl should have ever been able to have such an effect on him, with her dazzling smile, understanding personality or unexplainable beauty. Shane Grey would have admitted he was well and truly whipped if they were still together- and he wouldn't have minded so long as he still had her.

Nate and Jason would be coming out the door to drag him to the stage to signal fireworks or give a speech or something uninteresting.

_Seven._

He heard a small voice behind him, sounding almost afraid.

"Shane?"

The voice breathed and he turned, but was surprised to see the person before him.

"Mitchie! I thought you weren't coming, boy am I glad to see you!" He cried, his face breaking out into a genuine smile. He took in her appearance, she had her hair down straight, dark liquid eyeliner on her upper eyelids whilst her lips were a shiny pink. She was wearing a one-shouldered white dress which flowed to about half an inch above her knee, she was also wearing black heels.

Mitchie looked down the ground and Shane could have sworn he'd seen a small blush creep onto her cheeks. "To be honest, I'm totally surprised you invited me,"

_Six._

He cringed. He'd have to explain to this to her, and there was no way he could do that without sounding like a lovesick puppy.

"Yeah well, I wanted everyone who was close to me here," He started, she looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "You look beautiful," He confided.

Mitchie blushed again and Shane chuckled. He quickly walked towards her stopping just inches away from her, titling her chin towards him, to force her to look into his eyes.

"I guess I have some explaining to do...."

"That would be nice I guess,"

_Five._

"I'm really sorry Mitchie, I had thought that you were genuinely holding me back, that I could do so much better without you, I never really, truly realised how much I needed you,  
"I never realised that once you were gone, so was my inspiration, a piece of me. I'd never truly understood how large a part you played in my life, helping me perfect lyrics or tunes, putting up with my constant moaning, I missed you. A lot.  
"There's no doubt that I was such a jerk, I guess I just let my-" He winced, hating to admit it "I let my diva side take over. Do you think that you could ever forgive me? I know what I did was cruel and mean, but I need you Mitchie. You are a part of me,"

_Four._

Shane waited, despair taking over as she took the time to respond.

"You really feel that way?" She choked out, tears lining her eyes. He nodded, prepared to do anything to make her see that what he was saying was nothing but the truth.

She smiled, "You were right about a few things Shane Grey," Shane could feel hope quickly taking over any other feeling.  
"One, you are a jerk, but I don't really think you can help that, you always will and always have been a jerk even if you don't realise. Secondly, you were cruel and mean and you made me hurt so much, I didn't think it possible. I came tonight because Ella dragged me here, the truth is, I thought the invite was a joke and I didn't think I could face you and your 'diva' mood swings,"

Shane frowned, he knew that after everything he'd done and after how much he'd hurt her, she wouldn't want what he wanted. He kept imagining her hurt face over and over again.

_Three._

"But..." She continued "You were also right about how much you needed me and how I was a part of your life, because I felt that way too, that's why it hurt so much!"

"Felt? So you don't feel that way now?" He questioned, mentally preparing himself for rejection, not sure if he would totally able to handle it.

Mitchie lifted her hand, separating her fingers and placing them at the corner of his mouth and shoved upwards in a feeble attempt to force him to smile.

"I guess I still do feel that way, but you've got to understand that you hurt me. A lot." She explained as Shane's face broke into a huge, dazzling smile. Mitchie could almost feel her knees wobble from the effect he had on her. Shane nodded his head with joy, shaking his head so fast Mitchie was sure he was going to injure his neck or something.

"So you forgive me?" He asked, trying to make sure what she meant. Mitchie nodded smiling in response.

"Well I mean, I AM Shane Grey," He teased, grabbing one of her hands and raising it slightly and placed his other hand securely on her waist, swaying them gently.

_Two._

She rolled her eyes and placed her feel hand on the back of his head, playing with a few strands of hair.

"God you really know how to spoil a moment don't you?" She accused shaking her head, her expression softened as she spoke again. "Happy New Year by the way, I forgot this was what I was going to say before I went,"

"Happy New Year," He said back, "Here's to a fresh start, to us, I promise I won't be such a jerk,"

Mitchie smiled and kissed his cheek, giggling quietly, their steady breathing mixing together.

_One._

Shane stared into her eyes, before removing his hand from her waist and cupping her cheek, pulling her towards him. He gently lowered his lips to hers, and fireworks exploded- literally behind them on the balcony. Their lips moved gently against each other, to the rhythm to their synchronized hearts, letting their feelings for one another made clear in the kiss.

"Shane? You coming in soon?" Jason came bouncing out the room towards them, but he saw that Shane was busy, Shane's hand still on Mitchie's cheek, the other on her waist, one of her hands behind his neck, the other tangled in his hair.

"I love happy endings," Jason chirped, then noticed that he was being ignored. "I'll come back later....Happy New Year you two!"

Mitchie and Shane appeared completely oblivious to him, it was almost like no one had even tried to talk to them.

* * *

**A/N: I know a bunch of fluff, but that's all I'm really in to mood to write at the moment. Hope you enjoyed it and I wish you all had a good 2008 and will have an even better 2009!**

**LucyLicious xx**


End file.
